


The Stars Above

by A_Roadside_Attraction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, This Is STUPID, This is a big ol joke between me and my friends, please don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Roadside_Attraction/pseuds/A_Roadside_Attraction
Summary: "This will be a love story for the books," one star remarked to another."Indeed it will."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for and dedicated to Bella and Sydney, my muses, two of the greatest loves of my life.
> 
> For Sydney, because I think it will bring her joy.
> 
> For Bella, because I know it will bring her joy.

The stars of the universe have been ancient since the beginning of history. They have burned since long before the beginning of time.

The stars have witnessed endless love stories. They watched as Helen fell for Paris, as Shakespeare wrote sonnets for strings of lovers, as Edgar wrote poems for his sweet, lost love.

And now, they look down at the dawn of a new love- the love of a pair of star-crossed lovers. A new pair, slowly twirling towards each other in a smooth dance of dark and light.

"Beautiful, the stars are," Yoda hummed to himself, hands folded over his cane as he stared, contemplative, towards the sky above him.

"You think so?" the pale, young man sat beside him asks. "I've never really seen them as beautiful. They're just... Stars. They just burn."

"Much beauty in burning, there is. Gives way for life, it does," responded the older man calmly.

"Life can't be that beautiful," Kylo muttered petulantly.

"Say that, what makes you?"

"Well, you're not alive, and you're the most beautiful thing I know."

Now, if the ghost of an ancient alien could blush, the stars winking down at the mismatched couple would witness the deepest blush they had ever seen. As it were, they witnessed the stark contrast in the pale boy's cheeks as his words registered in his own mind.

The stars look down at the dawn of a new love- the love of a pair of star-crossed lovers. A new pair, slowly twirling towards each other in a smooth dance of dark and light.

"This will be a love story for the books," one star remarked to another.

"Indeed it will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third to our trio- and she's not a Mary sue I swear to god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hayley.

A third came to join the couple star gazing.

 

"What are you two nerds looking at."

 

"The stars. Care to join us?" Kylo asked.

 

The girl sat with them. Her name was Enoby Sith'lord Force Choke Skywalker Way. Shes not related to Anakin Skywalker but she wishes she was cuz he was a major fuvking hottie. She's glad she isn't, because then her relationship with Kylo Ren would be incest, and we don't Stan that shit in this house.

 

The stars watched the trio, bathing them in their cool light, setting the mood for a deeper, truer love to form amongst the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this continues to get dumber

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is not a serious piece of work and I wrote this in approximately 10 minutes to fuck with Sydney.


End file.
